blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kar'Ceek
is colossal beastial deity born from children's most horrible fever dreams. At least, that is according to the faith of its reverent cult of Blood-Crazed maniacs. Kar'Ceek one day simply appeared from seemingly nowhere and consumed a smaller village on the outskirts of Clover, to which a select few began to worship this heinous bat. Kar'Ceek is not a commonly known being, to the point where she and the cult itself have avoided the notice of both the public eye and the secretive spies of the nation. Kar'Ceek makes use of Eidolon Magic to great effect, using her own spirit and the spectral ghosts of those long fallen to vanquish her foes. And when she requires some additional power for her spellwork, she lets the ghosts around her pay the "Soul Tax" for her. Appearance Personality History Equipment Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Magic Eidolon Magic: Eidolon Magic allows the mage to use their soul and spirit as a weapon to be used against the enemy. It can be manipulated and used in any so way the mage sees fit, with some certain limitations as to not overly excert and potentially destroy the spirit and soul of the caster. By manifesting their spirit outside of their body, the mage can use it as anything ranging from attacks of various means and measures to different forms of barriers and armor. Something to consider with this magic is the difference between the spirit and the soul. The spirit is the manifestation of your memories, emotions, experiences and more. It shapes who we are and and is the essential catalyst of which we become different people. This is the primary means of which Eidolon Magic performs magic. Because of the nature of the spirit, the spells are more powerful depending on the strength of ones spirit, and as most of them are leaning towards the etherial spectrum, this makes them difficult to block and defend against. Next in line is the soul. The soul is the essential aspect of all life, for it is the embodiment of all that we are. The spirit may shape the soul, but the soul is from where all ones strength and resolve originates, making it a far more potent source of power than the spirit itself when used to its full extent. The spirit can be shortly refered to as ones earthly connection, while the soul is the true spiritual and supernatural connection. The soul can be used for battle instead of the spirit, which makes for vastly more powerful spellwork, but at far greater risk. By using the soul you bare its essence to the world, making it potentially vulnerable to the influences of the world without the safety barrier of the spirit. A far less dangerous way to utilize both these aspects in ones spellwork is to split apart a piece of ones soul to fuel their spirit spells with it. While not without risk, by doing this you can acquire the power of the soul spells without putting it at direct risk, with the cost of causing immediate and guaranteed damage to the soul. While recuperating with time, at the moment this can cause great risk in the end. To suffer damage to ones soul will cause damage to ones life-force and physical body shortly after. The same goes for the Eidolon Mages, with the small difference that the Mage can delay the injuries their body will suffer for allowing their soul to take damage. A valuable skill in battle, but not something which can be prolonged for too long. However, Kar'Ceek has grown beyond the need for her own soul to be used. For the many years in which she has been that which she is, she has harvested many souls from those who she has feasted upon. She has accomplished this by binding their spectres to her own flesh. Through these means she has been able to use their souls as a weapon to champion her own cause. * Quotes Stats Trivia *